Mobile working machines are used for mining mineral deposits such as coal seams, ore deposits, brown coal deposits, but also for mining quarries, salt deposits or the like, all the control electronics containing all the functions required for semiautomatic or automatic execution of the working processes in said mobile working machines being associated with one or more controllers which is/are arranged “onboard” the mobile working machine. In mobile working machines, all the structural parts and components which are to be used are, in principle, subject to restrictions in terms of size and weight, it being necessary, at the same time, on account of the mobility, to provide for adequate protection against vibrations since vibrations occur on account of the movement of the working machine in addition to the actual working movement. In mining machines, which form the preferred field of application of the present invention, it may additionally be necessary to make provision for all the control electrics and control electronics to be constructed and designed to be intrinsically safe in order to reliably prevent ignition sparks or ignition voltages being created in areas which are subject to explosion hazards.
Due to the increasing trend for automation, greater demands are increasingly being made on the onboard control system of the mobile working machine and diagnostics options, in particular remote diagnostics options, are being demanded for improved operability. In order to establish a fully automatic manner of operation, the control electronics also have to be capable of being able to evaluate sensors of measurement and diagnostics systems and sensors for exploring the area surrounding the mobile working machine and, at the same time, to drive a wide variety of actuators.